Mamá de Alquiler
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: Un matrimonio frustrado... Un esposo con deseos de ser padre... un vientre alquilado de una chica necesitada. Amor, Drama y Pañales. Dos bichitos llegarán a las vidas de estas personas para cambiarlas, ya sea para bien, o para mal.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra peculiar imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, evita el plagio se original**

**Hola Chicas aquí venimos con el prólogo de una nueva historia que estará llena de amor y ternura *w* y un poquito de drama, pero, que sería de la vida sin el drama XD.**

**También subiremos el prólogo de otra historia la idea es que ustedes escojan cual quieren leer, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fácil déjanos un rr con tu opinión.**

**Mamá de alquiler**

**Prologo**

Era un hombre felizmente casado, locamente enamorado de mí esposa... Solo tenía un problema, ella no podía darme un hijo...

Anhelaba ser padre... Y estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por cumplirlo.

_**No puedo arrepentirme de las decisiones que tomé porque me llevaron a ella, a Isabella...**_

Un motivo... Una propuesta... Una decisión.

Quizás no fue la decisión más acertada pero si me dieran a elegir lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces, porque gracias a ello conocí el amor más puro, bonito, noble y sincero, el amor de madre...

Sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre... Llevé mi mano y comencé acariciarlo.

**—**_**Bichitos muévanse mamá quiere sentirlos**_**.**** — **y como si me hubiesen escuchado comenzaron a moverse. **—**_**Los amo, ahora ustedes son mi vida.**_**—**una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, ellos eran míos mientras estuvieran dentro de mí.


	2. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra peculiar imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, ¡nada de plagio que Ivy es abogada!**

**¡Buenas noches a todas!  
Aquí les traemos el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva historia. Estamos muy emocionadas por comenzarla al fin.  
Esta nueva historia es completamente diferente a la primera, realmente esperamos que les guste, llevamos tiempo planeando y de verdad deseamos que le den la oportunidad de leerla y que la disfruten.  
Gracias a Ivy por hacer magia y corregir nuestros horrores.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Angy Gonzales diseñadora de FFH por la hermosa portada *-***

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que apoyaron el prólogo y dieron sus opiniones.  
Esperamos sus comentarios y opiniones a ver qué les parece y bueno... A leer.  
**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y daban de llenó contra mi cara, suspiré y me levanté con pesadez, otra noche que pasaba en vela y un día más de tortura. No podía seguir así las preocupaciones estaban absorbiéndome por completo y llegaría el punto en el que ya estaría consumida por ellas y no quería ni pensar que pasaría si eso llegara a suceder.

Arrastré los pasos hasta el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha, lo que menos quería era quedarme dormida en clases.

Solo tengo 19 años pero me siento como una mujer de 50 con todo lo que me había tocado vivir, era el sustento de mi familia y el único apoyo con el que contaba mi padre pero aún no. Aún mantenía la esperanza y rezaba a Dios todos los días por qué todo se solucionara. Mi hermano mayor se inscribió en el ejército al terminar el instituto siguiendo los pasos de nuestro padre, el teniente coronel Charlie Swan.

Mi papá fue diagnosticado con cáncer de pulmón un año atrás, producto de las innumerables cajas de cigarrillos consumidas durante el servicio. Desde ese entonces mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, había cambiado las fiestas y las salidas con mis amigos al cine por visitas médicas y recetas de medicina, sin embargo no me quejaba y muchos menos le reprochaba nada a Charlie, él lo había dado todo para que mi hermano y yo tuviéramos un buen futuro y lo que yo hacía ahora por él lo hacía por amor no por obligación.

Un año atrás terminé la escuela y contra todo pronóstico entré a la universidad a estudiar arte, y obtuve un empleo de medio tiempo como mesera para ayudar con los gastos de la casa, todo iba bien hasta que el cáncer atacó a mi papá. Con mi hermano fuera del país y con una madre como la mía toda la responsabilidad cayó sobre mí.

No tuve otra opción que obtener otro empleo como ayudante de barra en un bar por las noches y a duras penas lograba rendir en las clases.

Hablando de mi madre, ella era un poco peculiar no sabía que decir de una mujer que pasaba el día frente al espejo o pintándose las uñas y que además no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la salud de su esposo o mi bienestar aunque fuera su hija. No es que en algún momento haya llegado a ser una gran madre, pero desde que mi padre enfermó se había convertido en una mujer frívola y desinteresada de su familia que solo se centraba en verse bien y salir con sus amigas

15 minutos después estaba frente al closet para decidir que usaría hoy, aunque realmente no tenía mucho de donde elegir me decidí por unos jeans y una camisa azul cuello en V que había perdido un poco el color pero aun podía usarla.

Bajé a la cocina para prepararme un café, lo necesitaba, estaba agotada y me caía de sueño por no dormir la noche anterior, mi papá no había tenido una muy buena noche y yo había estado al pendiente de él hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Oí desde la cocina el golpeteo de los zapatos de Renée y suspiré sonoramente preparándome para lo que venía a continuación.

—Hola mamá. —frente a mi apareció René visiblemente enfadada. Me miró de arriba abajo y pasó por mi lado sin hablarme. Suspiré, así era nuestra relación todos los días.

No lograba entender que le había hecho para que actuara de esa manera, siempre me esmeré por ser la mejor, por sobresalir en todo para que ella se sintiera orgullosa, que me mirara o que me sonriera como los hacía con mi hermano Emmett. Para ella Emmett era la luz de sus ojos, lo adoraba, siempre fue así incluso cuando éramos pequeños, me dolía su rechazo, muchas veces lloraba y me culpaba a mí misma de que mi mamá no me quisiera, cuando fui madurando me di cuenta que no había tenido nada de culpa, ella simplemente no me quería porque no le nacía hacerlo.

A pesar de que siempre viví —y vivo— bajo la sombra de Emmett no tenía nada en su contra, es mi hermano lo adoro y lo extrañó muchísimo, cada día me levantó y le pido a Dios que lo traiga aquí conmigo para que me dé su apoyo y me diga que todo lo resolveremos.

Tomé mi café con unas tostadas y me dispuse a desayunar en silencio. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando el golpe de algo impactando contra la mesa me asustó.

—El maldito banco ha vuelto a enviar otra carta —Renée me lanzó un sobre blanco sobre mi plato—. Tienes que hacer algo, yo no puedo perder mi casa ¿Qué dirán mis amigas de mí? —rodé los ojos ella era tan superficial.

—Mamá, tengo dos empleos y estoy en la universidad, no hay nada más que pueda hacer, además estoy al cuidado de mi padre, a menos si tú...

—No se te ocurra ni pensarlo, ni en un millón de años seré una mujer esclava al cuidado de un pobre enfermo. —dijo con altanería.

—Ese pobre enfermo es tu esposo. —le dije con rabia contenida.

—Era, ese vejestorio no es ni la mitad del hombre que yo conocí, no es el hombre del que me enamore. —dijo y yo bufé, si de verdad su hubiera enamorado de él no estaría hablando de esa forma.

—Pues lo siento mucho, no hay nada que pueda hacer, mi padre me necesita y el dinero... —no me dejó continuar.

—Toda la maldita plata que ganas la gastas en los tratamientos del Charlie, deberías de resignarte ya a que va a morir, nosotros no y necesitamos una casa donde vivir. —gritó enfurecida.

—Si tanto te preocupa la casa, vende tus joyas con eso podríamos pagar la hipoteca. —le grité y salí corriendo a la cocina con ella siguiéndome los pasos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó cuándo me vio tomar el teléfono.

—Voy a llamar a Emmett, él necesita saber lo que está pasando aquí, él puede ayudarnos con esta situación. —solté mientras marcaba el número de mi hermano. Rápidamente me arrancó el teléfono de la mano, me tomó por la muñeca y enterró sus uñas en ella.

—Escúchame bien choquilla insolente —hizo más presión—. Deja en paz a tu hermano, esto es culpa del maldito de Charlie, y tú que tanto lo amas lo vas a solucionar. —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. De dónde vas a sacar el dinero suficiente, no me interesa pero lo harás, si no tú y tu querido papi se largan de mi casa.

—Mamá. —sollocé. Ella levantó la mano.

—No eres muy bonita pero tienes algo que le llama a los hombres, deberías sacarle provecho a eso. —me guiñó un ojo y salió pavoneándose de la cocina.

Cuando me quedé sola no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, tapé mi boca con las manos conteniendo los sollozos, las cosas con mi madre siempre eran así pero no podía evitar que me doliera en el alma su actitud.

Respiré profundo y me limpié la cara borrando todo rastro de lágrimas, puse mi mejor sonrisa y decidí ir a la habitación de papá a ver como había amanecido. Cuando llegué a su habitación lo encontré sentado en el sofá frente a la ventana mirando fijamente fuera.

—¡Hey pá! ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —le dije entrando a la habitación.

—Mi niña, solo estaba cansado de estar en esa cama. —dijo aún mirando por la ventana. Caminé hasta su lugar y lo abracé por la espalda colocando mi mentón sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté preocupada por él.

—Estoy bien Bells, no te preocupes tanto. —noté como le costaba hablar, estaba con la respiración agitada.

—Dime la verdad Charlie —lo reprendí, sin embargo él no dijo nada—. Nos oíste ¿no es cierto? —sabía que a él no le gustaba que yo peleara con mi madre, siempre se preocupaba y era por eso que trataba de evitar ese tipo de enfrentamientos con ella.

—No entiendo por qué tienen que discutir de esa manera Bella, ella es tu madre. —bufé sin poder evitarlo.

—Papá sabes muy bien como es Renée, ella me odia, hasta he llegado a pensar que no soy su hija. —dije sin pensarlo.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó molesto— Como se te ocurre decir algo así de tu madre, te prohíbo... —no terminó de hablar porque le vino un ataque de tos que no lo dejaba respirar.

—Papi, papito cálmate —hablé desesperada me dolía verlo así—. Papá lo siento mucho cálmate vamos. —lo llevé hasta la cama y rápidamente le coloqué la máscara con oxígeno. Dio un par de respiraciones rápidas hasta que se calmó, yo acaricié sus cabellos pensé que estaba dormido hasta que habló:

—Bella... Por favor deja de pelear... Con tu madre... —intentó quitarse la mascarilla y yo me apresuré a detenerlo.

—Si papá, está bien, tranquilo no te esfuerces más, tranquilo papi. —él asintió cerrando los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que oí como sonaba la bocina de un auto frente a mi casa, Rose había llegado. Mi padre estaba dormido de nuevo así que le dejé un pequeño beso en la frente y bajé corriendo las escaleras con mis materiales de dibujo en una mano y mi bolso y mi chaqueta en la otra, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con Renée así que salí lo antes posible de ahí.

—Bella Bells. —saludó Rose sonriendo en cuanto entré al carro pero cuando me miró bien todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su cara—. ¿Que hizo esta vez la perra maldita de René?

—Rose no me hizo nada. —solté suspirando.

— ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Y tus ojos rojos qué? Eres demasiado buena Bella, yo ya la hubiese dejado sin un diente —no puede evitar sonreír, la primera sonrisa sincera desde hace muchos días—. ¿Y entonces?

—Anoche Charlie tuvo otra recaída, cada vez son más frecuentes y peores y esta mañana llegó otra carta del banco —suspiré—. Tenemos que pagar la hipoteca o si no nos quitaran la casa. —Rose me miró comprensiva.

—Deberías llamar a Emmett, Bella él tiene que saber lo que está pasando, él puede ayudarte. Yo puedo decirle a mi papá que... —la corté.

—Rose no, tú no tiene que ir a hablar con ese señor, no quiero que lo tengas que ver por mí —no era justo que lo hiciera, sabía que ella lo odiaba y le temía y si tenía que buscarlo solo por mí sabiendo todo eso, no me lo perdonaría nunca a mí misma—. Intentaré llamar a Emmett. —le dije para terminar la conversación, no me quería hablar más del tema.

Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio todo el camino hasta llegar a la Universidad. Rosalie era mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas, nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos y ambas nos criamos juntas, a diferencia de la mía, su familia era una de las familias más ricas de Los Ángeles, su padre es un cirujano plástico muy reconocido y su madre era una abogada penal que estaba entre las mejores de su rama. Cuando teníamos 13 años su madre había muerto en una mesa de quirófano mientras se hacía una operación de senos ya que como la mayoría de las mujeres en LA si no tenías algún tipo de cirugía plástica no eras nadie.

En ese entonces su padre se volvió loco por perder a su esposa, y toda esa rabia y frustración cayó sobre Rose, quien al ser hija única tenía que soportar las constantes borracheras de su padre los primeros años y las grande palizas que recibía a partir de ese momento. Al cumplir los 18 se fue de casa sin pensarlo a un apartamento que era de su madre desde entonces vivía sola y feliz y evitaba lo más que podía ver a su padre a la cara o visitarlo siquiera.

— ¿Paso por ti a las 5? Y te llevo a casa. —preguntó Rose mientras bajábamos del auto y yo caminaba a la facultad de Arte y ella a la de Derecho.

—Hoy tengo turno doble, me saltaré las dos últimas horas de clases. —me encogí de hombros al responder.

—Bells, no puedes seguir así, trabajas, estudias, cuidas a Charlie, no duermes pareces una muerta en vida. Si las cosas no mejoran yo misma llamare a Emmett. Y si la rana Renée dice o hace algo en tu contra le arrancó los cabellos. —negué con la cabeza.

—Déjalo ¿está bien? Yo encontraré una forma de hacer que todo se solucione. —Rose rodó los ojos.

—Eres tan buena Bella que un poquito más y haces milagros. —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras me alejaba despidiéndola con la mano.

. 

5 horas después me encontraba saliendo de la facultad, este había sido un día duro luego de intentar terminar todos los trabajos atrasados por faltar tanto a clase y oír las múltiples recriminaciones de los profesores por mi falta de interés. Me gustaría decir que me iba a casa a descansar, que por eso me había saltado las últimas dos clases como toda una rebelde, pero la verdad es que tenía que ir a trabajar para poder reunir el dinero de la consulta de Charlie esta semana.

Al salir al estacionamiento me encontré con Jacob y no pude evitar sonreír. Conocí a Jacob cuando entré a la universidad, él era mayor que yo y estudiaba ingeniería, desde el comienzo fuimos muy buenos amigos hasta que acepté ser su novia y hoy en día no me arrepentía de esa decisión. Él siempre ha sido un gran apoyo emocional desde que comenzó todo lo que estaba pasando con Charlie y sabía toda mi historia con René y muchas veces tenía que contenerlo cuando amenazaba con matarla cuando lo llamaba llorando por alguna cosa que me haya hecho.

Lo quería mucho y estaba muy agradecida con él por su constante apoyo y cariño que me brindaba, a pesar de todos mis problemas el siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sentir bien y de tratar de mejorar mi día. Era muy dulce y debía admitir que había sido el mejor novio que he tenido, aunque no tenía una larga lista con la cual podía compararlo.

—He venido a secuestrar a mi novia. —dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la cintura cuando estuve frente a él.

—Lo siento, pero hoy tengo turno doble en la cafetería. —le dije abrazándolo y descansando mi frente sobre su pecho.

—Pero Bella, no es posible que trabajes tanto, no es sano para ti. —dijo una vez más lo que me repetía una y otra vez desde que nos conocíamos.

—Lo sé Jacob, pero necesito el dinero para la consulta médica de Charlie. —dije bajando la mirada.

—¿Y la inútil de tu madre qué? No puedo creer que toda esa responsabilidad caiga sobre ti, mientras esa idiota... —puse dos dedos sobre sus labios para que se calmara.

—Él es mi padre y haré lo que sea por él, no te pido que lo aceptes pero por favor apóyame. —le susurré, él respiró pesadamente y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—Nena, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, por favor entiéndeme. —dijo derrotado.

—Sé que lo haces, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, necesito esto por mi padre... —le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Me miró fijamente por un momento y luego se acercó para besarme dulcemente.

—Está bien, yo te llevo. —dijo al fin y ambos caminamos hasta su auto.

Media hora más tarde Jake me dejo frente a la cafetería despidiéndome con mimo y me prometió que lo vería más tarde en el bar cuando fuera a mi segundo empleo.

Me quedé parada diciéndole adiós con lo mano cuando desapareció de mi vista entré a la cafetería y fui recibida por los gritos energúmenos de mi jefe.  
—¡Eres una irresponsable Swan! Tu turno comenzó hace 45 minutos —iba hablar pero me lo impidió —. No me interesan tus excusas, no es mi problema si cayó un meteorito cuando venías hacia acá, te lo descontaré del sueldo.

—No no por favor necesito el dinero para... —comencé a explicarme pero me cayó levantando la mano. Supe que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opción.

— ¡A trabajar! Hay mesas que quieren ordenar. —me gritó. Corrí por mi delantal y me dispuse a tomar pedidos.

Entre múltiples pedidos y montones de propinas de mierda, incluyendo las quejas de los clientes pasaron las horas en la cafetería.

. .

10:00 pm  
9 horas más tarde había terminado mi turno doble en la cafetería y salí corriendo a la parada de buses no podía perder el ultimo bus, ese me llevaría hasta el bar donde me tocaba trabajar hasta el amanecer con Jake.

Al llegar me cambié rápidamente el uniforme de mesera y me coloqué el pedazo de tela que hacía de uniforme para las que trabajábamos en el bar, me sentía vulgar usándolo, pero era esto o seguir el consejo de René de ser prostituta, respiré profundo y me armé de valor y me puse el maldito mini vestido y las orejitas de conejo, solo hacia esto por necesidad Dios sabía que sí, sin pensarlo mucho salí a la barra con una gran sonrisa falsa, mientras más rápido hiciera todo más rápido pasaría el tiempo.

La noche paso relativamente tranquila caminé de un lado a otro sirviendo tragos con la ayuda de mi compañero de esa noche, no había ocurrido nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, nada más que un montón de borrachos mal olientes y desagradables que de vez en cuando soltaban uno que otro comentario desagradable pero aún así ninguno se pasaba conmigo.

Estaba algo nerviosa, por ratos sentía la mirada de alguien sobre mí, levanté la vista buscando quien era y entonces lo vi, a diferencia de la mayoría de los asistentes del lugar, este no era un viejo, era más bien un hombre maduro, pero su mirada y esa sonrisita no le me gustaba para nada, traté de evitar pasar por ahí.

El hombre le pidió por sexta vez en menos de una hora un trago, lo envié a Harry mi compañero que minutos después regreso con el vaso y una disculpa plasmada en la cara

—Lo siento Bella pero quiero que se lo lleves tú, y dijo que si no lo hacías se quejará con el gerente. —respiré hondo para llenarme de valor y caminé hacia su mesa, el hombre me miró con lujuria, no dije una palabra dejé el trago en la mesa y me dispuse a marcharme cuando él me tomó por la muñeca y habló:

—Dime cuando me costara estar a solas contigo, muñeca. —dijo muy cerca de mi cara su aliento me decía que había estado tomando desde muy temprano

—Lo siento, no estoy interesada, si me disculpa. —intenté zafarme de su agarre pero él no me lo permitió.

—Vamos, no te hagas de rogar, pon un precio. —lo miré indignada, yo no era una prostituta

—Le digo que no, me está confundiendo, suélteme. —dije mirándolo fijamente.

—Chiquilla a mí no me engañas, lo de zorra lo llevas en la frente. —mi boca se abrió por de asombro por sus palabras. Quería abofetearlo

—Es usted un abusador, me suelta o comienzo a gritar. —lo amenacé y comencé a halar mi brazo

—Anda, grita a ver que... —fue interrumpido por alguien a sus espaldas.

—La señorita le pidió que la soltara. —levanté la mirada y vi a Jake tras ese hombre y respiré tranquila, el hombre me soltó mientras volteó a mirar a Jake con cara llena de ira

— ¿Y a ti quien te invitó? Ya lárgate, esto es entre esa loba y yo. —dijo como si nada y vi como Jake se enfurecía.

—Jake, no... —susurré, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jacob se fue contra el tipo tomándolo de la camisa y lo comenzó a golpear como un animal enfurecido.  
Intenté tomar a Jacob por el brazo pero de la manera más delicada que puedo me empujó y aterricé en el piso.  
Los gritos de las personas que miraban la pelea alertaron al gerente que nos dio una mirada furica, antes de llamar a los de seguridad para que separaran a Jacob y al hombre.

—No es necesario decir que estas despida y sin remuneración de algún lado tiene que salir el dinero para cubrir los gatos de todo lo que se dañó en la pelea. —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas había perdido mi empleo no sabía que haría para obtener el dinero que me faltaba para ir a la consulta del médico con Charlie.

Todo el camino a casa fue en silencio, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas me sentía perdida cansada y desolada, al llegar a casa me despedí con un beso de Jacob que me miraba con una disculpa plasmada en su mirada. Subí pesadamente las escaleras, antes de ir a mi cuarto pasé por el de Charlie, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación y metí mi cabeza lo encontré profundamente dormido se veía pacífico y tranquilo. Me sentí tranquila de verlo así, cerré haciendo el menor ruido posible y arrastré los pies hasta mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Todo esto me estaba sobrepasando, sentía que no podía más con tanta presión, con mis dos empleos era que a duras penas costeaba los gastos de Charlie y la casa, ahora no sabía cómo iba a hacer para poder seguir adelante.

Todo esto me estaba sobre pasando, sentía que no podía más con tanta presión, con mis dos empleos era que a duras penas costeaba los gastos de Charlie y la casa, ahora no sabía cómo iba a hacer para poder seguir adelante.

Me senté en la cama y saqué el dinero de mi bolso y me dispuse a contarlo, tenía el dinero exacto de la consulta de mi padre, no me alcanzaría para el mercado del mes, ya vería como lo solucionaría la prioridad era que mi papá estuviera bien. .

.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba con mi padre en la sala de espera de la clínica esperando los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho más temprano.

—Deja de golpear el piso Bells —dijo Charlie poniendo una mano en mi pierna para que la dejara de mover—. Me estas volviendo loco.

—Estoy nerviosa. —me quejé.

Estaba que me comía las uñas de la espera, así que decidí tomar una de las aburridas revistas que normalmente había en estos lugares y comencé a pasar las hojas solo por tener algo que hacer. Por un largo rato estuve pasando de una revista a otra hasta que tomé una de maternidad que captó mi atención y la tomé más en serio.

Estaba terminando de ojear la revista, cuando un anuncio al final de esta llamó mi atención.

_¿Te interesaría ser parte de la familia Source? Al ser una madre subrogada cambiaras la vida de una pareja infértil, la cual tú escogerás, conocerás y harás muy feliz._

Pero lo que más me intereso fue lo que decía en letras pequeñas.

_De 27 a 30 mil dólares de remuneración._

Sin pensarlo y evitando que alguien me viera arranqué la página de la revista y la metí en mi bolsillo, esto era algo que tendría que investigar más adelante, tal vez me podría servir de algo.

—Buen día Señora Swan, Señorita Swan —dijo el médico interrumpiendo la línea de mis pensamientos. Ambos asentimos hacia él—. Por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina.

Sin decir nada ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y lo seguimos a su oficina, él se sentó tras el escritorio y Charlie frente a él, yo estaba muy nerviosa como para estar sentada así que me quedé de pie a su espalda.

—Seré sincero con ustedes, lamento ser partidario de malas noticias. En la tomografía todavía está presente el tumor que detectamos anteriormente, como saben lo intentamos con radioterapia pero está no actuó como lo esperábamos. —sentí mi corazón en los oídos, Charlie apretó mi mano.  
— ¿Eso qué quieres decir? —pregunté asustada.

—El tumor sigue ahí no ha habido mejoría alguna, discutí con otro colega el caso del señor Swan y llegamos a la conclusión que debemos hacer una lobectomía pulmonar —no entendía de que me estaba hablando, él debió notar mi cara de confusión—. Someteremos al Señor Swan a una cirugía y quitaremos la parte del pulmón que está afectada con el cáncer, con eso mejoraremos la calidad de vida y reducimos las posibilidades de que el cáncer haga metástasis, mientras más pronto hagamos la operación será mejor. —asentí y me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras Charlie y el Doctor hablaban.

Una operación, esa era la única opción que nos quedaba para salvarle la vida a mi padre, una jodida operación de miles de dólares con los que no contaba y que no tenía ni idea de donde los iba a sacar.

No podía perder a mi papá, él era todo lo que tenía y si le llegaba a pasar algo estaba segura de que no podría seguir adelante, tenía que buscar la manera de obtener ese dinero.

Salimos del hospital y tomamos un taxi para llegar a casa, cuando entramos Charlie puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te preocupes Bella, puede que no lo necesite, tal vez... —me dijo intentando buscar una solución, según él.

—No papá, es necesario, el médico lo dijo, no seas terco yo no quiero que nada te pase —iba a replicar—. Tranquilo, encontraré la manera de pagarlo, no te preocupes. —vi que iba a opinar de nuevo y lo detuve.

— ¿Recuerdas que el médico dijo reposo absoluto para evitar que te alteres? entonces a su habitación señor, mientras yo preparo su cena. —dije en tono de broma.

—Si mamá. —dijo bromeando también y a pasos lentos subió las escaleras, cuando lo perdí de vista fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y algo de comida para él.

Cuando entré me encontré con Renée sentada en la mesa y fulminándome con la mirada, decidí ignorarla no estaba de ánimos para enfrentarla, pasé por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra y llegué al refrigerador, al abrirlo me encontré con que no había absolutamente nada, estaba vacío.

— ¿Esperabas encontrar algo? —me habló Renée al oído causándome un susto de muerte porque no la sentí llegar.

—Me has asustado. —respondí girándome.

— ¿Solo eso me vas a decir? Donde demonios está el dinero del mercado del mes Isabella. —tragué en seco antes de responder.

—Solo tenía el dinero para la consulta de Charlie. —Renée me tomó por el brazo apretándome.

—Preferiste gastarlo en el maldito enfermo que en nosotros, maldita niña, debes aprender a darle prioridad a lo importante. —me gritó y yo perdí toda la paciencia que me quedaba.

—Es mi dinero, yo soy quien lo gana, soy yo quien trabaja como una jodida esclava para complacerte en todo lo que quieres y seguir manteniendo la ilusión de que eres rica, estamos en la ruina mamá metete eso en la cabeza. —le grité, me había llevado al límite y ya estaba cansada de todo esto.

De lo siguiente que fui consiente fue de su mano impactado contra mi cara.

—Maldita seas Isabella, no olvides quien soy yo, y quien eres tú, una simple escoria que debí abortar cuando supe que estabas dentro de mí —jadeé al escucharle decir eso—. Maldito el día en que naciste llegaste arruinar todo.

—Mamá. —sollocé.

—No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, quiero que te largues de mi jodida casa. —gritó enfurecida.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto Renée, soy tu hija, lo quieras o no. —grité de vuelta.

—Escúchame bien Isabella, ¡Quiero que te largues de una vez por todas de aquí, ahora! —fue su única respuesta.

La miré fijamente con lágrimas en mis mejillas por un momento y luego salí corriendo de ahí hasta mi habitación. Entré y ubiqué una maleta donde comencé a meter las pocas cosas que tenía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba destrozada, sabía que ella podía ser cruel pero no hasta este punto. No lo resistía más, tenía que salir de aquí de una vez por todas, ya buscaría la manera de sacar a mi papá, tal vez Rose podía ayudarme con él.

Cuando terminé de empacar todo salí y dejé la maleta en el pasillo para luego entrar a la habitación de mi padre. Cuando entré pude ver la angustia en su cara y no pude más que correr a abrazarlo mientras lloraba más fuerte.

—Lo siento mucho papi. —él acariciaba mi espalda intentando calmarme, toda una ironía.

—Tranquila mi muñequita no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo estaré bien. —me dijo.

— No te despidas —sollocé—. Voy a volver por ti papá, no te dejaré aquí, necesitas cuidados y esa operación, yo... Yo buscaré la manera, yo voy a resolver esto... Te lo prometo papi. —él me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió dándome la razón.

—Está bien mi muñequita, pero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde iras Bella?

—No... No lo sé, iré a donde Rose y luego veré que hago tú no te preocupes. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Le di un fuerte abrazo transmitiéndole el amor que sentía por él, luego de unos minutos nos separamos

—Tengo que irme papi —lloré de nuevo—. Te prometo que no te abandonare, volveré por ti.

—Cuídate mucho hija. —y con esto salí de la habitación, tomé la maleta y sin mirar atrás salir de esa casa, con el alma destrozada.

Caminé durante muchas horas rumbo a la casa de mi amiga, sabía que ella no me iba a abandonar y era mi única tabla de salvación. Un tiempo después comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, comencé a tocarme los bolsillos a ver dónde lo tenía hasta que sentí algo en el bolsillo derecho de la parte de adelante de mi pantalón, lo saqué y vi que era la hoja que había traído del consultorio, la desdoblé y fue como si de un momento a otro tuviera pleno conocimiento de lo que tenía que hacer.

Ya tenía claro lo que haría a partir de ahora solo con leer el nombre del lugar "The Surrogacy Source"


End file.
